Dreary Sunday Morning
by mingzhu
Summary: One Sunday morning, Hawkeye and Mustang have a shooting match. RoyRiza. Riza POV.


**Dreary Sunday Morning**

A/N: Riza POV. Roy/Riza encounter.

It was a dreary Sunday morning. On Sundays, there was hardly work to be done and no assignments were given out so everyone's either at the dorms or at the cafeteria. And who should I spend my entire Sunday with but the Colonel. No doubt he had a pile of paperwork and filing job for me to do.

The first thing that I wanted to do today was just skip going to the office and proceed with my regular shoot-outs but knowing the Colonel, he'd probably beat me to it and drag me back to the office so it was just pointless to even try.

I adjusted my uniform again and examined myself in the mirror. There were hardly traces of me being a woman as I stared into my image. Unlike those girls who he sometimes brings to the office, I'm probably the only one who enters his office without being hit on. The Colonel a playboy and a pervert at some point, and made me despise him but he was my heading officer so I had no choice but to follow his orders.

Men will be men, I always say. Boorish pigs who drool at the sight of a mini-skirt. I tugged at the clip on my hair rather forcefully and it broke in my grasp. "Oh... just my luck." Seeing as I had no other clips, I berated myself for not thinking of buying a spare when I had time. I glanced at the clock on the wall, I've never been late before and I don't plan on starting now. I want a good report on me when he gives his report to the Fuhrer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the office just when some pretty blonde in heels stepped out. I had a good idea of what just transpired in there and I was hating it all the more. Just once I could just grab the nearest ink bottle and smear it all over that pale face and irritating smirk.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, reporting for duty, sir!" I said most sternly, almost gruffly as I tried to hide the anger and failing.

"Right on time, as always, Hawkeye." he didn't seem to notice it as his expression remained unreadable... almost teasing. With most people he appeared aloof and cold, but sometimes I notice that he has this one side of him that says otherwise. I've always kept my emotions in check and guarded when I'm in front of him, I'm not sure exactly why, I suppose it's because I try not to fall for his devilish, boyish charm.

"Is there some work to be done, sir ?" my voice was already back to its strict, formal tone and I was relieved.

"Your hair..." he said as his never wavering gaze settled on mine. I had forgotten already about my hair dilemma. I flushed a little and darted my eyes from his, instead focusing on the wall right behind him, "I... my clip was broken so I couldn't..." he raised a hand to stop me.

"That's perfectly alright. You should let your hair down more often. It suits you better." now, what did I just say about boyish charm? I gave a half-smile, but he still didn't answer my question. I vowed that later I'd buy a clip the first chance I get.

"So, Hawkeye, what exactly it is you would do on a Sunday if you weren't working?"

It was a strange question to me although this isn't the first time the Colonel asked about something personal. But he was waiting for an answer, so I had to give him one. "Practicing in the shooting range, sir." then again, I was always working on a Sunday so I never really had the chance to.

"Alright then," he said as he got up. "Let's go."

"Go.. sir? Where?"

"To the shooting range." I blinked once, twice. I have seen him fire a gun before, that's for sure, but to practice with...me?

Waaait.

There had to be a catch, but I'll see where this is leading as I was curious myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took out a caliber pistol and loaded five bullets as he did the same. There was a scheme cooking in that head of his, I just want to know what. The strange behavior patterns he was displaying was making me edgy. I pulled the gun up and aimed, just as the wind picked up and blew my hair all over my face.

I shut my eyes as I lowered the gun but before I could move, I felt a gloved hand brush against my cheek and tucked the hair behind my ear. When I opened my eyes, I felt a rush coming onto me as his face was closer than what I wanted. If anything, I had stopped breathing. Only to notice that I had left myself vulnerable and I took two steps back, "This. is why I tie my hair." I muttered under my breath but he seemed amused at my reaction.

"You're blushing, Hawkeye." he said teasingly, the smirk on his face growing impossibly wider. Was he waiting for me to admit that even I could succumb to his wily flirtatious behavior? I straightened myself back up in an attempt to erase any emotions etched on my face. I was not going to openly admit anything. "It's the heat, sir."

He pouted slightly, like a little boy sulking over deprived candy. "I see." then, answered quite bluntly that his real objective was known, "Is there really that thick a barrier around you?"

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" of course, I know what he meant. A woman such as myself working under someone like HIM must be guarded eitherwise he would know that even just with a wink of an eye, he could turn my knees into jelly, but I didn't want him to know that he had such power, I refuse to let him know. And I refuse to be weak.

"Never mind," he sighed. "You're just waay too uptight. It's no wonder boys don't come knocking on your door."

I turned bright pink, "I don't ASK boys to come knocking on my door. I am a soldier, sir." I said stiffly, both out of embarrassment and anger. If he chose this day to pluck a nerve, he certainly hit the spot.

"Ohh?" he seemed pleased with my response. "Whatever will you do, if a boy came knocking on your door whether you want it or not? Would you let him in?"

Where was this leading to...? He was trying to dig up some information on his own. There was a big lump in my throat as I turned my face away, "There has never been one, never will be, and if he won't stop banging on my door, I'll shoot holes through him!"

He looked taken aback by my brash response not exactly expecting it. I hid a smile as I answered," I am a soldier, sir. Unlike you, I don't have time to chase after men, as for your case, skirts. Besides, I already have my hands full..."

"And why, pray tell, are your hands full?"

"I'm far too busy with..." to be honest, busy cleaning up messes you make, busy doing all your paperwork, busy having to check your reports, busy, busy busy... but it seems they all revolve around him. "...Work."

"Oh? I had no idea I gave you too much work." he aimed at the straw dummy with a target and fired once, hitting the center perfectly.

It's not only work that keeps me busy. As a man, you're irresponsible and rash. If I don't stay by your side for a second, you're bound to end up in trouble soon. I remembered a time back when you were about to fight in the rain. And I wonder how it didn't cross your mind that you would be able to generate fire with all the water and the dampness of the surroundings.

"It's not just work, sir. It's my life." if he was going to start prying over my life. I better try to reverse the situation, two can play at this game, Colonel. "How about you, sir? What is it you would do if you had no work on a Sunday?"

"I always have work," he said, firing another shot. "But, if I had no work..." then, there was this strange expression he wore. I suddenly regretted I asked him that question. Men are all the same, I thought in my head.

"Then, I'd probably use this time to get to know my subordinates."

"..." I found myself evaluating his character again. There were more layers underneath that surface. Of course I had known that there was more to him than his cool, show-off exterior. I knew him better than anyone else.

"Isn't that what I'm doing now?" he twirled the gun's handle in his hand.

"Sir, I suggest you don't...!"

**BANG! **

..went the gun and it missed his foot by inches. He had yelped and almost dropped the gun in the process. "So reckless..." I put a hand to my head. "Sir, that was very dangerous!" that's what he gets for being such a show-off. I had to stifle a giggle, it was just too hilarious so I sucked in some air and bit my lower lip as I helped him up.

"Heh, I guess I can't be cool when I'm around you," when I held his shoulder, he was still slightly shaky. He should be! He could have lost a foot if he wasn't lucky enough. "Colonel, do watch yourself."

Then, he straightened back up and fixed his jacket. "I hope nobody saw that."

"There was nobody within range, sir." I assured him. "And if anyone saw you, I suppose you want me to make them stay quiet." I shot three shots at once and it all hit the center.

"Hoho, I like your thinking." his face lit up with a warm expression. "You would make a fine General once I become Fuhrer!"

It had me thinking once he was a Fuhrer, he would let all female personnel wear mini-skirts and I dreaded the idea. But I hate to admit it, he would make a fine Fuhrer.

"Naa... I wonder what you'll look like in a skirt." I blushed fifty-shades of red. If he had an image conjured in his head, then it was a bad idea to stand in front of me while the gun is still within my grasp. Then, his face lit up as an idea came to him, "As your commanding officer, I order you to wear a skirt starting tomorrow!"

I stood there motionless. He had to be kidding. "No." Besides, he knew it wasn't allowed, why would he have to wait until he was Fuhrer until proposing the new skirt uniform if he thinks he can just order me to wear one.

He sighed, defeated. "Very well...I suppose I can let you win this argument... once." then, there was this coy smile on his face. "I have an idea... that will make this practice more interesting."

He pulled out a coin from his pocket. "I'll toss this up in the air and we'll both fire at once. Whoever hits the center, wins. Of course, it would be too boring to just leave it as that. We'll make a bet." I knew it. There was something up his sleeve after all. "If I win, you will wear a skirt tomorrow!"

"And.. if I win, sir? Will YOU wear a skirt tomorrow?" his left eye twitched. "Now that's quite unfair. I feel like I'm on a losing end here. I will agree only if you will wear a mini-skirt and and a pretty smile!"

Difficult situation indeed, but I would do anything to see him in a skirt and strutting in front of all those other generals. His embarrassment will be worse than mine. "Deal." And just who was better at aiming a gun but me. This game's already set. Get ready to wear a skirt tomorrow, Colonel...

"Ready...Set..." we could hear the clicking of our guns. ** "FIRE!"** he threw the coin up in the air and by impulse I fired. But another bullet came and hit mine, swerving my bullet to a different direction. I wasn't about to lose just yet.

There was still one left in my gun._ I won't let him win!_

He already aimed and shot, I wasn't just about to give up and lose. I fired another shot.

And then...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Liu... liu..." I kicked Havoc in the shin and proceeded to march forward ignoring the many stares from the male personnel. It was when I had entered his office, his chair swiveled to turn to me and he gave an approving look. "We should have more of these bets, Hawkeye."

I scowled. "That was a lucky shot."

"My coffee, please." he held out an empty mug. I was about to take it but he wouldn't remove his fingers from them. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

My lips curled slightly to a curt smile as he finally released the cup. "Better. You should really dress this way from now on but you'll always leave me distracted.." he said, more to my legs than to my face, really.

"Let's go back on another round this Sunday!"

Yesterday was a dreary Sunday morning... and the next Sunday won't be any different...

End

A/N: What did you guys think? My first attempt at Roy/Riza, hehe..


End file.
